MatingClan Warriors, lemons
by Anonymous Mating
Summary: Warning: This book is not meant for a young audience! Includes lemons, as said so in the title. Includes sensitive/triggering topics, such as rape. MatingClan is a Clan dedicated entirely to its very namesake. Whether it be rape, mating, or teasing, all is accepted, and nothing is out of the question. Lust thickens the air in this Clan, filled with thirst and desire.


Contains: Sexual themes, rape, sexual content, & breeding

Fernpaw glanced at Harepaw, whose muscles were tense as he crouched low to the ground. Fernpaw dropped down beside him, so low to the ground that her belly fur brushed the grass. Harepaw straightened a bit and looked down at her, his pale pelt dappled with light as the sun rose above the moortop. Fernpaw glanced back up at him and murmured as the Clans waited for the rogues to emerge from their dens. "I can't believe this is happening." Harepaw nodded.

"Our first battle…" He stood up straight and lifted his head in an attempt to see over the sea of cats before him. "And there's so many of us…" Fernpaw nodded, flexing her claws in the grass.

"We're bound to win."

The Clans waited, tension thickening in the air as pawsteps began approaching and, soon, a storm of cats split away from the pine trees, flowing over to the Clan cats and launching themselves into immediate battle, paws thundering against the ground. Soon battle screeches and shrieks split the air, and cats pinned each other down, leaped at them with strong legs, tussled on the ground, or circled each other, both playing defense.

Fernpaw glanced around nervously, anxiety washing over her as she lost sight of Harepaw. She suddenly heard paws thrumming towards her, just barely above the chaos of the rest of the war, and whipped around just in time to see a boisterous brown tom pounce atop her, but she didn't have the time to react. She was soon pinned underneath his weight and could feel his hot, rank breath on her muzzle. Suddenly his menacing snarl slid into a clever grin. "You're an apprentice, aren't you?" Fernpaw's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with you," Then, before she knew it, the tom's paw flashed out and the world went dark.

Fernpaw raised her head and blinked around. Harepaw laid not too far away, groaning as he rubbed a paw over his bloody forehead. Fernpaw blinked several times, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Before her she saw two ragged toms and a heavily scarred she-cat sitting patiently, waiting for the apprentices to wake up. When both of them slid half-way to their paws, the first tom, the scruffy and tufted brown one, spoke first. "What are your names, half-cats?" He questioned as he stood. Fernpaw swished her tail nervously. Half-cats? What is he talking about? Who even is he? Where am I? Why-Oh StarClan! Suddenly memories of the previous day came flooding back to her, and, now fully risen, she nearly stumbled. I've been kitnapped! What are they going to do to me? She whimpered softly and the gaze of a thin, scrappy black-and-white tom with patches of missing fur flicked towards her.

"Say again, slave?" Slave? Great SolarClan, what are they planning to make me do? When she didn't reply, the she-cat raised her chin, the scrappy tom unsheathed his claws, and the tufty brown tom took a menacing step forward. Fernpaw's ears pinned against her head and she shrunk back, stuttering,

"F-Fernpaw! M-m-my name is Fernpaw! P-Please, d-don't hurt me!" The brown tom chuckled.

"Oh, we won't hurt you." His yellow eyes flashed. "As long as you obey us." Fernpaw's heart leaped in her throat and she glanced rapidly at Harepaw, who was standing tall with his chest slightly puffed out and chin raised, seeming to be having a stare-down with the scarred cream-and-golden she-cat. Fernpaw looked back at the toms to see that the brown one had advanced closer. She flinched back with a pathetic and sharp whine.

"Wh-What do you want me to do?" She pressed herself lower to the ground, bowing her head slightly in a fetal and submissive position to show that she was completely at their mercy and wouldn't fight back. But she could still see as the patched tom stood up and slid forward, brushing himself against her and wrapping his tail around her flanks.

"Oh, you won't have to do nothin'." He then sharply lifted a paw and pushed her down so that she was now lying helplessly on the ground. She scraped her hind paws and foreclaws against the ground as the tom began humping her-and he definitely wasn't going easy. She screeched as she felt his barbed member force itself into her core, tearing through her insides and breaking down her virginity. This only seemed to spur him on, as he began thrusting harder and faster, harder and faster. She yowled again, but not long after she opened her mouth, the brown tom pinned down her neck, swinging his member into her gaping mouth. Tears pricked at her eyes as members thrusted into her from both sides, but she was able to drag her gaze to just barely see the cream-and-golden she-cat pinning Harepaw down by his stomach and sucking on his member.

Fernpaw let out a muffled yowl as, when she did not continue to suck down his member, the brown tom forcefully dug it deeper in until she was backthroating it. She moaned loudly as suddenly the tom humping her hit her sweet spot. The vibrations in her mouth caused the brown tom to sigh in pleasure and the other tom began thrusting even faster, hitting her sweet spot with each heavy swing. Fernpaw screeched and the brown tom came into her mouth. Both toms groaned and the brown one stepped back with another sigh. Fernpaw spat out his juices and suddenly was fighting both pleasure and pain from the black-and-white tom which had mounted her. Suddenly she found herself slamming back against his thrusts, allowing the sharp member to dig deeper and deeper than ever into her core. She groaned and screeched as the mating climaxed and she was the first to cum, prompting him to cum just a few moments later and he dismounted her.

Fernpaw tipped over, breathless, on the ground. Her sides and flanks heaved as she struggled for air, her throat scratchy from both the barbed member and screeching so loudly so often. But it wasn't over. She saw a grin stretch across the brown tom's face and he meowed, "My turn." before propping her up and grabbing her scruff in his jaws, humping her. His member was much, much larger, but this time it didn't hurt as much-in fact, it was pleasurable already, but Fernpaw had given up on expectations. She moaned, and suddenly a member dropped in front of her face. She refused to open her mouth until suddenly the tom now humping her hit her sweet spot earlier than the other had and she yowled in pleasure before her mouth was stuffed with the scrawny tom's member.

With the same procedure continuing with different toms now, Fernpaw's eyes darted over to Harepaw once more, pleading silently for his help. Harepaw had now mounted the she-cat and she was bucking forcefully against him, causing him to shove his member deep into her core. Suddenly the tom humping Fernpaw gave a hard thrust which caused her to flinch and attempt to yowl, giving the tom thrusting his member into her mouth an immense pleasure, though Fernpaw's and the brown tom's now peaked as he rapidly sped up his thrusts until the cream she-cat was squirming, attempting to screech over the other tom's member. Soon all three of them had come once again and both toms stepped back, allowing her to fall to the floor again, this time flipping over and over restlessly in an orgasm.

Eventually she was able to stand, though still panting and sore from the intense event she had just suffered, and saw that Harepaw was still humping the other she-cat. He obviously wasn't experienced, just as Fernpaw wasn't, and he spotted her gazing at him. Hurt and empathy flashed in his eyes at the same time until they widened and he opened his jaws, letting out a loud yowl. Both cats toppled over and began writhing on the ground as Fernpaw had in orgasms.

Once their orgasms had ended, both cats stood and the she-cat padded back to the toms, flicking her tail and glancing back at Harepaw out of the corner of her eyes with a smirk. Still separated, the two apprentices watched and listened as the tufty brown tom spoke, the other eyeing Fernpaw and the she-cat licking her paw to draw it over her ear. "That was a fine time-for apprentices. I assume you're both virgins?" Both apprentices nodded with shy expressions. The tom chuckled. "Well, were." He paused, glancing at the other rogues beside him. The cream-and-golden she-cat was continuing to groom herself, casting glances back at each of the toms as she licked her shoulders and paws. The thin tom was in the middle of a wide yawn, his scrawny tail-tip flicking to-and-fro behind him. The brown tom then looked back at each of the apprentices and resumed. "This should be a decent place for you to stay. You can sleep on the ground." Fernpaw took a swift glance at the grass beneath her paws, then focused back on the tom. "-tomorrow." He then turned and swished his tail, beckoning the other cats to follow him as he began pushing through a vast clump of cattails. The other two slipped after him.

Fernpaw waited with heart pounding as the rogues left, then dashed over to Harepaw and burst out sobbing, digging her muzzle deep into his shoulder fur. He curled his long tail comfortingly around her and nuzzled her ear. "It'll be okay…" He murmured. "We'll get out of here, I promise…"


End file.
